pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Another World!? How Am I Going to Get Home? Part 1
Another World!? How Am I Going to Get Home? Part 1 is the 44th episode of Butterfly Pretty Cure!. Major Events * This marks the first appearance of the Cures of Moth Hero Pretty Cure!. Synopsis The episode begins with the Cures talking about different dimensions seeing as one of their favorite shows just did an episode of it talking about what it would be like. Ayaka jokes that maybe that there is one where they were the villains while their own nemeses were the good guy. The Cures laugh, agreeing it would be funny, but wonder if it could be true considering the stuff they been through. Just then, both Pieridae and Vanessa say they sense a Death Moth being summoned. Upon hearing this, the Cures run over and encounter a futuristic-looking Naitomeanoga who starts attacking by splitting itself into clones. The real one takes aim at Ayaka and fires a beam at her as the team stares in horror at the resulting smoking crater. Meanwhile, Ayaka lands hard in a yard, to the confusion of a girl who resembles Usagi, before blacking out. She wakes up in the girl's room, and the girl asks how she knows her name and how she has almost the same henshin device she does. Just then, a girl who resembles Chouko stops by to pay a visit. Ayaka recognizes the face, but not her school uniform nor her more obviously feminine style of talking, and after the other two girls leave, she starts monologuing in confusion ("I must've hit my head harder than I thought, or else there's something amiss here.") before being accosted by moth-like creatures who appear to have a personal beef with her. Ayaka notes that while she fights moths in her world, she's never known a moth to get personal with her before, and one of the creatures accuses her of not remembering the day she invaded their homeworld. Ayaka tells the creatures that whatever it is they think she did, someone else must've done it, and she intends to get to the bottom of it, and fast ("My friends must be worried sick!"). Meanwhile, the local news reports on Ayaka's sudden disappearance, and her friends are frantic as they offer varying and wild accounts of what happened, and in the final interview clip, Yoko says she hopes someone finds Ayaka soon. Ayaka thanks the creatures for for their hospitality but says she must go. As she steps out of the house, she notices a gaisensha which she immediately recognizes as bad news passing by the house. She runs after it until it reaches Kieseki High School, and a young woman resembling Yoko steps out and greets the confused onlookers with Fascistic salutations. After hearing the woman's speech, she confronts her only to be addressed as "meine Führerin" and asked what she was doing following her. Ayaka promptly lies that she was just checking in on her to see how she was doing. The woman, somewhat perturbed, retreats into her gaisensha, which then departs. Ayaka then tells the stunned Kieseki students that whoever it was the woman thought she was addressing, she's her "good twin". Trivia * The anchorman in the local news report on Ayaka's disappearance, with the headline "KIESEKI HIGH TRACK STAR DISAPPEARS UNDER MYSTERIOUS CIRCUMSTANCES", is a parody of Ted Baxter from The Mary Tyler Moore Show. * In all non-Japanese versions, Yoko Hikasa's patterned, menacing breathing is retained when the Mutator is present and wearing her mask. * When unmasked, the Mutator references the Metallica song "Sad but True" in the last line of the episode.